This application is submitted by the Director of the Norris Cotton Cancer Center and Chairman of the Cancer Education Committee of the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center. During the preparation of this application, the Director has been guided by the members of the Cancer Education Committee, and the committee has reviewed the application in draft and final form. It describes a continuation and expansion of a project initiated 7/1/76, which has provided new initiatives in cancer education for the students of Dartmouth Medical School as well as enhanced training programs and opportunities at the graduate and continuing education levels.